


Sunstruck

by shadedScribe



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Hinata has a type lol, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, sometime early in V2 for RWBY probably, this has an awful lot of setup for one brief sorta meet cute idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: With the shinobi world under threat from the terrible creatures from another world called Grimm, Hinata and her comrades are on their way to Beacon Academy to learn how to fight them. (And maybe make a few friends while they're at it.)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cute idea for a crossover ship interaction and wrote this across a couple of warmup sessions. It's got kind of a lot of setup for a fic built to allow for one moment, but hey, that just means there's a framework if I ever feel like coming back to it.

Hinata stared out the window and took in the view as the flying machine brought them closer to Beacon Academy. It wasn’t much like Konoha; there was a lot of forest around, but the resemblance didn’t really go any further than that. After all, Konoha was called a hidden village for a reason, and even if it was getting rather large these days it was still overgrown and blended with the landscape to a degree; whereas Beacon’s tall white towers stood out from the landscape like a drawn sword, dominating the skyline and overlooking the nearby city. The school’s wide avenues and airy courtyards belied its sturdy and massive towers; it was a fortress disguised as a university. Or perhaps the other way around?

Either way, it was probably a reassuring sight for everyone nearby, which explained why its design had been chosen, considering what Hinata knew about the creatures called Grimm.

It had been about two months after Kaguya had been sealed away again when the Grimm had first shown up. No one had any idea what they were or where they came from; the hidden villages had wasted a lot of time searching for some sort of summoner before they had been forced to divert their resources to weathering the onslaught. The leading theory at the moment was that the pathways between Remnant and the Shinobi world had been opened up as a side effect of the battle with Kaguya.

Things had been rough at first. The Grimm swarmed to sites full of human misery and suffering, and even though the Fourth Great Ninja War had ended in victory, misery was in no short supply; just about every village had suffered at least one major attack. Konoha had handled things fairly well (watching Sakura punch a demonic-looking elephant the size of the Academy building hard enough to disintegrate it did a lot to ease the nerves), but others hadn’t been so fortunate. Taki had been entirely overrun, many of the other small villages had suffered appalling casualties, and even the big five hadn’t been unscathed. Kakashi had been forced to personally lead an ANBU battalion to bail out Kiri, and Suna would probably have fallen if Naruto hadn’t happened to be there visiting his boyfriend.

It had been a rough time for everyone, and no one had really had much of an idea of what to do, until a scruffy-looking man with a big sword had wandered into Konoha one day with a message from a man named Ozpin.

And so here Hinata was, along with a bunch of her comrades, coming to Beacon Academy to learn how to kill Grimm. She was actually quite relieved about getting the chance to learn, because the Gentle Fist just did not work on the things; they didn’t have chakra pathways. Or chakra. For that matter, it was rather debatable if they were even alive. A lot of shinobi were having similar problems adapting their techniques; Grimm didn’t have proper minds for the Yamanakas to attack, kikaichu didn’t work properly on them, they couldn’t be poisoned or affected by genjutsu, and even sensors had a hard time picking them up. At least Kiba and Akamaru didn’t have any problems.

The ship glided to a gentle landing, and everyone piled out.

“Alright, everyone!” called Anko, who was in charge of the group. “We’re all meeting up in that big hall over there in three hours to get organized and settled in and meet Headmaster Ozpin. Until then, go ahead and wander around for a bit and get to know the place.”

“Oh, good, free time.” said Kiba, as he and Shino came up alongside her. “We should round up some food, I’m starving.”

Akamaru barked in agreement from where he stood at Kiba’s side.

“Hm.” Shino mused. “Hopefully the dormitories here don’t have a problem with pets.”

“Why would that be a problem?” said Hinata. “Akamaru is a teammate, not a pet.”

“Yeah!” Kiba agreed.

“Ah, of course. My apologies, Akamaru.” Shino reached down to give apology scritches.

“Let’s see if we can find a kitchen or something.” Hinata suggested.

The four of them started wandering through Beacon, looking over the buildings and figuring out where everything was. (And idly picking out some of the best spots for ambushes- they were shinobi, after all.) One particular building had a lot of shouting coming out of it.

“What do you think is in there?” Kiba asked. “Training hall? Gym?”

Hinata briefly activated her Byakugan. 

“It looks like a library.”

“Who would be making such a fuss in the library?” Shino asked.

As soon as he had said it, they heard someone inside distinctly yell out “Syrup for the syrup queen! Pancakes for the pancake throne!”

There was a loud crash and a girl came flying through a window, nearly hitting Hinata as she tumbled in a heap in front of her. Startled, Hinata nearly hit the stranger in the throat with a palm strike before stopping herself just short.

“Heh. Sorry about that.” said the strange girl. “Board game day can get a little too intense around here sometimes.” She turned to look back inside. “Nora! Be more careful, there’s people walking out here!”

“Whoops!” someone called from inside.

The girl shook her head as she got to her feet. Hinata looked her over to see if she had been hurt, and. Um. Well. Wow. The girl was certainly… Hinata decided to go with ‘athletic’.

“Anyway, you guys must be some of the people from Konoha.” the girl said, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face to reveal pretty lilac eyes and a brilliant smile. “I’m Yang, nice to meet you. Sorry to kind of get off to an awkward start here.”

“It’s fine.” said Hinata.

“Yeah, you should see some of the stuff that happens back home.” Kiba agreed.

Hinata belatedly realized that she still had her hand resting a few centimeters away from Yang’s throat and whipped it back.

“Sorry.” she said, feeling herself blush a little.

“Hey, it’s fine.” said Yang. “You’ve got good reflexes.”

“Thank you. Um, I’m Hinata.”

“And I’m Kiba.”

“Aburame Shino. I am pleased to meet you.”

“Same here.” Yang agreed, before crouching down in front of Akamaru. “And who’s this guy?”

“That’s Akamaru.” said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in greeting.

“Aw, who’s a good boy?” said Yang, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “I bet you could take down a Beowulf all by yourself, yes, yes you could.”

Akamaru licked Yang’s face and she laughed. She had a really pretty laugh. She was just really pretty in general; Hinata was lucky that the Byakugan made it kind of hard to tell when you were staring at somebody. At least she didn’t blush as bad as she used to when she was younger.

“Anyway, welcome to Beacon.” said Yang, standing up. “Anything I can help you guys with?”

“We were looking for somewhere to get a bite to eat.” said Kiba.

“Cafeteria’s over there.” Yang pointed at a nearby building. 

“Yang!” someone called from inside. “Come help us get this bookshelf off of Jaune.”

“Oop. Duty calls.” Yang chuckled. “See you guys around.”

Yang turned and casually hopped up through the broken window back inside, and Hinata and her team started walking towards the cafeteria. When they had gotten out of earshot from the library, Kiba playfully elbowed her.

“Looks like someone’s got a type, huh?”

“Kiba!”

“Hm.” Shino mused. “Blonde, sunny disposition, friendly, athletic. It seems to check out.”

Hinata put a hand over her face. “Was it that obvious?”

“Well, to us it was. Probably not to anyone else.” said Kiba. “But hey, I can’t fault your taste.”

“Thank you, um, I guess.” Hinata shook her head. “There’s a lot of students here, so we probably won’t run into them much anyway.”

“Never say never.” said Kiba.

“Indeed.” Shino agreed.

After snagging a bite to eat and tracking down some stuff for Akamaru, they wandered back over into the big hall just in time for the meetup. The place was packed; in addition to the people who had come from Konoha, most of Beacon’s students were also crammed in. Team 8 slipped in next to Team 10 and Team Guy, who were the other main representatives of the village. (Team 7 was both extremely busy and ludicrously powerful already, and was thus absent.) There were an assortment of other chunin who were getting crash courses, but the three teams were the ones getting more extensive training.

The chattering of the students faded out as Anko and Professor Ozpin walked in at the front of the room. Hinata studied Ozpin carefully: he was a silver-haired man with little glasses, a cane he clearly didn’t need, and neat dark green clothes. It was hard to place his age; he seemed both a lot more lively than he looked and yet somehow very old. One thing was for sure, he was a lot more dangerous than he looked. Hinata was a shinobi, and she knew deceptively harmless-looking when she saw it. Taken together, the whole package actually reminded her a bit of Kakashi in one of his more cheery moods.

“Good afternoon.” Ozpin began. “I must admit, the sudden opening of pathways between another world and Remnant was not on this year’s curriculum.”

Ozpin smiled wryly, and gentle chuckles went around the room.

“But that is no reason to be dismayed.” he continued. “After all, humanity has always faced unexpected challenges, and we’ve gotten through them by working together. This strange turn of events provides challenges, yes, but also an opportunity: an opportunity to learn from each other and grow stronger together. Beacon is happy to welcome those from Konoha, and any others who may come after them. We have plenty to teach, and, as I’m sure we’ll find out, plenty to learn as well. I look forward to it.” 

Ozpin smiled, then stepped back and gestured to a stern-looking blonde woman, who stepped forward and started going over the more boring details of schedules and sleeping arrangements and so on. Hinata paid just enough attention to remember it while mulling over Ozpin’s words. At least Beacon seemed to value teamwork as highly as Konoha did. That was good.

Glynda (that was how she had introduced herself, right?) was just finishing up her talk. 

“One last thing.” she was saying. “In order to help facilitate teamwork between our worlds, teams from Konoha are going to be paired up with our own teams for training and missions.”

Hinata perked up a little. That could be interesting.

“Team Guy, you’ll be working with Team CFVY.”

“Yosh!” Lee pumped his fist enthusiastically in the air as Neji sighed.

“Team 10, you’ll be with Team JNPR, and Team 8, you’re with Team RWBY. You all can meet up once we’re done here.”

As Glynda finished up her speech, Team 8 made its way over to meet Team RWBY, and…

“Hey!” said Yang. “Isn’t that handy?”

“Yeah, I guess it was meant to be.” Kiba agreed, with a brief sidelong glance at Hinata.

“You guys met already?” asked a short girl with black-red hair.

“Yeah, I nearly crashed into them when Nora knocked me out the window earlier.”

“Huh.” The girl shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Ruby, team leader, and this is Weiss and Blake.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kiba grinned. “I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to getting to know you guys. And to learn how to kill those pain in the ass Grimm better.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ruby enthused. “Come on, let’s get you guys set up in your room, then maybe get in a spar or something.”

As they started heading out, Ruby already chattering excitedly with Kiba about hunting stories, Hinata smiled. She had a feeling that she was going to like it at Beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Neji is still alive even though this is set post-war for reasons. The reasons are that I love him.


End file.
